


既不神圣也不天使的兽兽爱情

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: 存个档
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	既不神圣也不天使的兽兽爱情

高石岳和八神光16岁那年，他们的数码兽搭档已经因为人类世界突飞猛进的数字生活，以及三五不时地打斗而获得了大量的经验，彻底可以定格在更高阶的形态上。天使兽和天女兽平时总是收敛着羽翼，也不再时时刻刻把碍事儿的飘带系在身上，头盔也成了只有战斗时才会使用的装备，就连衣服也穿起了人类世界的款式。

他俩大多数时候分别跟着各自的搭档居住，偶尔也会一同在阿岳家留宿。主要是当太一回家的时候，八神家到底还是小了些，空间意义上地容不下天女兽。

为此，阿岳倒是很乐意替女朋友解决烦恼。没错，他俩自从上了高中，就自然而然地恋爱起来，算起来也两年多了。

其实就是初三暑假去数码世界解决一桩麻烦事的时候，用两根吸管喝了同一杯可乐，当晚在数码世界，他们就坐在河边拥吻了，只有头顶的漫天星辰和长长的银河见证他们迈出这重要的一步。

星河灿烂，你是我的理想人间。

这份爱情的见证者除了星空，还有当晚守夜的比丘兽。于是，第二天一早，整个团队都知道了这对早恋的准高中生。面对各自兄长的疑问和伙伴们的揶揄，小光红着脸说不出话来，阿岳倒是君子坦荡，对着炸毛的八神家老大笑得平静，“太一哥哥和我哥哥还没捅破窗户纸，我们做弟弟妹妹的只好反过来给你们做个榜样了。”

可真是一鸣惊人。高石岳小小年纪就展现出了卓越的语言天赋，一箭双雕地捅了亲哥哥和大舅哥的心窝子，这下就连大和也追着弟弟佯装要教训一番这没大没小的兔崽子。

打从阿岳上了初中，父母似乎颇有复婚的可能，现在已经发展到时不时同居的节奏。他们的母亲是个记者，工作非常繁忙，就算不去找前夫的日子，也经常因为出差不在家，家里空余的房间刚好给天使兽摆了一张双人床。

起初阿岳倒也没怎么考虑过天女兽也会来住的可能，只是觉得作为为数不多的人形数码兽，又是高贵圣洁的天使，既然跟着他“流浪人间”，那总不能寒酸地蜷缩在单人床上。后来阿岳内心倒是有几分雀跃，觉得自己这双人床的安排未雨绸缪得正是时候。

可是除了他俩，其他六个人并不高兴。

太一已经和大和同居了，他们仍在大学，尚未毕业。但是各自所在的专业都是定向工作，航天局和外交部都分别给他们提供了实习的机会，一旦毕业就能立刻转正。由于实习工资可观，他们现在住得不算局促，可即使这样，加鲁鲁兽努力蜷缩起身体也仍然把整个客厅都占满了，更别说体型更加庞大的暴龙兽。

阿空还是和母亲同住，但就算她妈妈再怎么明白巴多拉兽是阿空的生死之交，面对这只火红的大鸟吓得邻居小孩大哭，她除了对邻居陪笑，也实在没辙。

美美和光子郎恋爱关系算是挺稳定了，太刀川家的大小姐这些年来除了身高，还多少长进了些性格，虽然还是挺我行我素，但是好歹知道发表意见之后象征性地征询一下听者的意见，光子郎对她这点改变已经满意得不得了了。他俩打算过了新年就结婚，双方的家长也都对彼此非常满意。太刀川家有个郊野别墅，私密的花园里仙人掌兽无聊地和比多兽玩儿着纸牌，只有周末的时候才能见到从市区赶来的搭档。

丈就更别说了，他最后仍然选择学医，八年的求学生涯刚刚过去三分之一，他家连个浴缸都没有，海狮兽只能借宿在美美家的别墅里，好歹那里有个游泳池。

光子郎在电脑中开辟的虚拟空间暂时容纳了暴龙兽，加鲁鲁兽和巴多拉兽，再后来，别墅里的三个也干脆进去了虚拟房间，好歹里头热闹了些。流落在外的只剩下两个毫无自觉的天使，整天乔装打扮混去公共场所，接送两个搭档上学放学，他俩往校门口一站，就连街上的星探都来搭过好几次话。

受不了和搭档分开太久的其他人开始纷纷给泉工程师施压，终于，在艰苦奋战了整整一周后，光子郎找到了能让数码兽们自由进退化的方法。他这周拢共睡了十个小时，黑眼圈层层叠叠，头脑十分兴奋，但身体疲惫不堪，眼前飞蚊症来来回回，他想着好好睡一觉再修改不迟，反正也不差这最后一个晚上。

可是他的小女朋友不乐意，自从这事儿发生后，美美无法和自己的搭档搂搂抱抱，仙人掌兽也知道自己满身的刺很可能会伤害了美美，所以即使见面的时候也保持着距离。

“光子郎，就最后一点努力了，速战速决啦！”大小姐推着光子郎，软磨硬泡让他重新回到书房。

“好啦，我知道啦，真是拿你没办法。”光子郎打了个哈欠，美美搂着他的脖子欢呼一声，他只得认命地继续加班。

三个小时后，封锁在虚拟空间里的一众数码兽纷纷跳出屏幕，恢复到成长期的体态。

“各位可以根据需要选择停留的体型，我已经将代码彻底完善了。”光子郎与飞到他身边的甲虫兽拥抱了一下，一边通知了其他朋友，让他们第二天把自家的数码兽接回去。

那天刚好周日，太一晚上回自己家取些东西，天女兽按以往的习惯和天使兽一起留宿在阿岳家，不过他们俩本来也没有体型的烦恼，所以阿岳收到光子郎的群发消息也没当回事。第二天，他们三个在十字路口接上独自前来的小光，四人往学校方向走去。

难得的，两个天使走在前面，小情侣走在后面。天气转凉，天女兽今天穿着一条水红色的收腰长袖连衣裙，裙摆不到膝盖，踩着一双坡跟鞋，看起来身材高挑迷人。金色长发飘在身后，随着走路的身姿轻微摇晃。她比旁边的天使兽矮了大半个头。天使兽倒还是保持着夏天的短袖打扮，白色T恤加上浅蓝色牛仔裤，脚上踩着蓝白相间的休闲板鞋，金黄的长发随意束起。两人戴着墨镜，保镖似的把身后的搭档彻底挡住，引来不少路人的回头。

原本阿岳和小光正在兴致勃勃地讨论下个月的学院祭，突然，阿岳视线一晃看到前面天使兽伸手自然地搂住了天女兽的腰，两人似乎还在咬耳朵说着什么悄悄话，天女兽的侧脸看得出她笑得很欢，而天使兽不知何时已把墨镜推到头顶，正垂着眼温柔地看着她，他心里隐约有些疑惑。

虽说以往在数码世界，每当势态稳定些的时候，只要双天使在场，倒也总是见他们并肩站在一起，有时候天使兽也会搂住天女兽的肩膀，但是印象中在现实世界中两人倒还是第一次做出这种亲密的举动来。

下午放学前，阿岳有一个小时的篮球训练，小光这个时间往往会去画室练习。可是两人开始自己的练习之前，都纷纷收到了自家天使发来的短信，说下午想去看一场电影，问他们能不能自己回家。

不接人是没问题，看电影也完全可以，但是他俩的行为彻底吊起了两个人类搭档的好奇心。这一周接下去的每一天，两个天使早晨送人的时候，都会有一些亲密的，只有情人间才会做的举动来。放学的接人也变得三天打鱼两天晒网，只来过一次，其他时候都因为要逛商场、去新开的游乐园、去公园等等事情取消了了。

他俩想起来，周一那天放学后，天女兽要跟着小光回家，四人走到分岔路口，小光和阿岳各自亲了对方的脸颊告别，两个天使还拥抱了一下。他俩之前可从来没有拥抱告别过，每次都是跟着自家搭档转身，潇洒地挥挥手就当告别了，反正第二天一早送人的时候还会见到。

一周过去，转眼到了周五，两个天使说是去河边散步赶不回来，两人单独回家，他们嘀嘀咕咕没少在天使们背后说三道四。

“我觉得他们一定是恋爱了。”阿岳肯定地说。

“他们是数码兽，怎么会有这么复杂的人类感情呢？”小光有点难以理解。

“按理说，他们确实是由网络数据组成的，在数码世界，一切都只是0和1罢了。可是你别忘了，之所以会有数码兽的诞生，也是因为这些数据有了自己的想法，他们在非黑即白的规则之外，诞生出了灰色的部分。正是这部分远超于普通数据的感情，才让我们和他们有了这么多年的情分和羁绊。”阿岳仔细回想了一下这周吃的狗粮，越发肯定。

“可是他们已经彼此熟悉了很多年了，会不会只是朋友间亲密的做法？我在数码世界看到他们俩并肩站在一起的时候，天女兽总是主动收起羽翼，任由天使兽对她勾肩搭背，看起来亲昵又信任呢。”

阿岳想起了什么，停下脚步拿出手机，一边劈里啪啦地发着消息，一边对解释，“不行，我得问问光子郎，数码兽这样是不是正常。”

快到家前，阿岳收到了光子郎的回复，哭丧着脸的表情后面跟着一连串的抱歉，“真是对不起，我之前写的代码错了行，导致数码兽们感染了一个小小的病毒，会变得情感丰富些。不过，现在已经解决了这个问题，放心吧！”

阿岳哭笑不得，随手把这个回复转给了小光，权当这件事就这么过了。

天使兽觉得自己这一周里可能生病了。上周末，由于太一回家的缘故，天女兽和她同住。这事儿以前不是没发生过，但就算他的床确实能够让他们俩都宽敞地躺下，他还是每次都选择打地铺，把整张床都让给借宿的天女兽。

天女兽是整个数码世界的女神，他们早在古代就是并肩作战的战友，可大多数时候都独自生活在自己的城堡中，甚至她面罩下的脸他也是这几年才有机会看清，优雅大方的美貌要是被其他数码兽看到，估计天女兽的追求者又得多几条街。在没有战争的时候，她非常温柔，对谁说话都轻声细语，叫人听了如沐春风。

天使兽自认是个战士，一次次在数码世界战斗、牺牲，又一次次回到数码蛋，诞生，成长，继续战斗。赫赫战绩伴随着天使的名号响彻整个数码世界，黑暗的力量在遇到他的时候，总是被牢牢压制。

他勇敢而无畏，不仅在炽天使兽形态的时候死过，神圣天使兽的时候也死过，作为天使兽的时候，更是他自己也数不清用那些不要命的打法究竟让自己轮回了几次。

直到第一次当着阿岳的面进化成了天使兽，一命换一命打败了恶魔兽，这个场景后来成了阿岳挥之不去的噩梦。阿岳一次次从噩梦中惊醒，有时候自己以巴达兽的身份睡在他枕边，他感受到阿岳喘着粗气不断抚摸自己，似乎要确定自己真的复活了。他佯装睡着，因为不知睁眼后该如何安慰。

他到底不是个人类，即使和阿岳搭档了多年，他实际上也不太能明白什么是“惜命”。在他看来，阿岳之所以害怕死亡，是因为人死不能复生，唯有一次的东西当然可贵。可数码兽不同，他无数次的赴汤蹈火证明了轮回的存在，强大的意志力让他毫无畏惧地直面死亡带来的疼痛。有几次刚刚孵化成浮游兽的时候差点死去，可最终他都熬了过来，最终一次次挥动着炽热的羽翼翱翔在空中，守护数码世界的和平。

阿岳是第一个，也是唯一一个为了他的轮回大哭的人，他当时对阿岳说了对不起，他以为是自己的消散吓到了幼小的阿岳，可后来阿岳对他的保护和在意，让他有些迷惑。

他是阿岳的搭档，但他执拗地觉得他实际上是阿岳的武器，阿岳是他的主人，指挥着他前进的方向。要是阿岳某一天变了，他或许也难逃改变的宿命。被宣召的孩子和他们的数码兽从来不是双向对等的，人类就是对数码兽有着压倒性的单方面影响，否则为何亚古兽会因为太一的激进而错误进化，而不是纠正太一呢？

数码世界本就是随着人类文明发展而延伸出来的产物，数码兽强大也脆弱，世界树也好，动态平衡也罢，多的不算，倘若人类世界真狠得下心来往前倒推50年，甚至还不曾有过互联网这个东西，数码世界也不曾存在。这几年炒得沸沸扬扬的人工智能也是一样，AI代替了人类很多工作，甚至挤压了底层人民的工作机会。可是真的这么可怕吗？客观来说，拔掉电源，AI不过一堆铜铁罢了。

天使兽一直觉得，数码世界被人类利用和管理本就理所当然。几年前世界树和动态平衡试图利用缅因猫兽双方博弈，世界树甚至妄想以数码世界反过来统治人类的世界，尽管最后光子郎阻止了现实世界的重启，可光子郎阻止重启并非害怕，只是惋惜罢了，惋惜即将失去便利的生活。

仔细想想，就算重启了又如何，不过时光倒流几十年，如今的地球上仍有很多地方不通网络，重启与否对这些地方没有任何影响。在人类世界的漫长历史中，五十年短暂得恍如一瞬。

天使兽曾抓取过一条数据“水能载舟，亦能覆舟”，大道至简，他虽不是数码世界的神，但却早就明白这个朴素的道理。人类在五十年前能够发明互联网，五十年后也能白手起家。于是，他把自己定位成阿岳的伙伴，但最重要的是，他是阿岳的战士，阿岳的利剑。

身为战士，为了阿岳战死沙场是他应有的宿命，他知道人类的战士也以此为荣，可阿岳似乎总在为他担心，并不希望他轮回。

他感激阿岳，打斗起来更是拼命。本以为能有阿岳的陪伴，已是命运赐予的幸事。可是他竟然在搭档的队伍里，重新遇到了天女兽。

没有进化成天使兽的时候，他总是对之前的记忆有些模糊，有时候他回想那些巴达兽时期的糗事，自己也哭笑不得，同一个数码兽，性格怎么能相差这么多。每当进化到天使兽后，他总是清楚地记起之前所有的事，行事也稳重了许多。那段时间，天女兽随着小光加入队伍，孩子们还小，力量不足，他们也还不能像后来那样时刻保持天使的形态，只有短短的休战时间里能彼此打个招呼。

天女兽一如既往地高贵，却又似乎与以前不同，战斗的时候也似乎有所顾虑。天使兽有一次趁着短暂的休整时小心地与天女兽提起过这件事。

面对自己的战友，天女兽态度温和极了，“因为和小光有这样特殊的羁绊，我珍惜她，所以不忍让她为我难过，为我自责。”

天使兽觉得突然能够明白些阿岳的想法了，天女兽又说，“你知道为什么8个孩子中，我们的搭档是小光和阿岳吗？因为他们的年龄最小，心思细腻，勇敢却懵懂。我们是天使型数码兽，很多招数需要和敌人同归于尽，就像从前无数次一样。生死轮回对我们来说早已是家常便饭，可对这两个孩子来说却是人生头一遭。这是一道终极的坎，跨过去了，便是成长。而从前的我们因为轮回来得太容易，一次次轻易选择放弃记忆和生命。对我们来说，学会为自己珍视的人保重自己也是一道坎，跨过去了，才算真正的进化。神选中了他们，也选中了我们。我们教会他们无论何时都要心存希望，守护光明。他们教会我们即使永生不灭，也要珍惜生命，维护这份来之不易的羁绊。”

天使兽从数码世界诞生之初存在到如今，自认见过大风大浪，却在天女兽的一番话中觉得真正重生了一次。自此，他对这个比他高一级的女神更加爱戴，内心总有那么几分冲动，希望得到女神更多的关注。甚至故意维持天使兽的形态而不进化，希望用自己的实力获得女神的青眼。逮着机会在休战之余，对女神试探性地搂搂肩膀和腰，步步为营，徐徐图之，虽没有捅破窗户纸却也吃了满嘴豆腐。

这种执拗的姐弟相处模式反倒让他俩在十几年后多了些情趣，后来女神彻底完全属于天使兽一人，他总是以低一级的体型将天女兽折腾得神志不清。天女兽有时候也会想着反抗，无耻的天使此时再进化成神圣天使兽，让心爱的女神彻底雌伏，不过这些都是后话了。

天女兽其实没有天使兽想得那么复杂，她只是单纯地觉得自己如此幸运能够遇到小光，她感悟到了神希望他们共同成长。所以面对迷茫的同僚，她大方地分享了自己的感慨罢了。

她熟知天使兽一脉正直又刚烈的作风，早年他们和兔子共同以三大天使身份管理数码世界的时候，她和炽天使兽也没少接触，两人配合默契，彼此信任到能够把背后交给对方。这一世年幼的时候，她被吸血魔兽折磨得痛苦不堪，幸好她没有放弃，小光也没有放弃，她们找到了彼此，才开启了她的新篇章。

她倒从来没有因为天使兽是六翼而轻视过他，反倒内心觉得他总是可靠妥帖的，因此面对比她高出一个头的成熟期同僚，她总是颇有好感地收起羽翼，甚至侧身略微贴在天使兽身边，不自觉地显出几分亲昵来。

可这些亲昵，和这周爆发的情感相比还是太微不足道了。

起因真的只是因为小光家里没地方住，她像往常一样来叨扰阿岳。阿岳给天使兽常年准备了一个单独的房间，一米八的大床松软舒适。她倒是大方，不介意和天使兽挤一挤。毕竟太一最多在家里呆一个周末，他还得赶回去陪伴心心念念的男朋友。可是天使兽每次都让她单独睡床，他自己反倒打地铺或者在一边的沙发上和衣睡一晚，弄得她怪不好意思的。

这周她来了，洗漱完毕后，不愿意反客为主，便主动说，“我是客人，我来睡沙发吧。”

彼时天使兽刚从浴室出来不久，裹着宽松的浴袍，浑身上下散发着温热的水汽，一双海蓝色的眼里似有星辰般明亮，天女兽不是第一次与他对视，但不知怎么的那晚就看得痴了。天使兽也被她热烈的视线影响，觉得今天晚上的天女兽美艳不可方物，身体甚至都有了些反应。

总之客套一番后，他俩决定礼貌地共享一张床。

礼貌的意思就是关灯前双方都贴着床边，早晨醒来的时候，已经面对面抱在一起。阿岳房间里的闹钟响起来的时候，天使兽就醒了，但天女兽压根没醒，蜷缩在他怀里睡得稳当。

他当场就硬了，直愣愣地看着怀里香软的女神，那一瞬间他非常确定他渴望着每天早晨都能这样抱着天女兽醒来。

最终，房间外阿岳的洗漱声让他想起今天是周一，他还得送阿岳上学。他尴尬地缓缓抽出自己的双臂，轻手轻脚地换上衣服。一边轻柔地试图喊醒天女兽，一边拉开一层窗帘，让明亮的阳光透过白纱照进房间，不至于太刺眼又不至于昏暗到让人醒不过来。

确定天女兽已有几分清醒后，他才走出房间去洗漱。

那天他们送小光和阿岳上学的路上，情不自禁地贴在一起，整个白天，他们什么都没干，只是窝在家里的沙发上拥抱着，仿佛一对情窦初开的小情人。

他俩实际上不是什么年幼无知的孩子了，内心似乎都猜到了怎么回事，只是不敢确定为什么会发生这样的事。整整一周，他们都只想黏糊着对方，晚上分开的时间格外难熬，光子郎之前给每个数码兽也都准备了一部手机，方便大家通讯。他俩就用那个手机相互闲聊，打字速度在这一周有了质的飞跃。

一周后，小光和阿岳分别告诉他们，原来是光子郎之前不小心弄了个bug，现在已经修复了。他俩最终还是没有告诉各自的搭档，他们内心的爱意和一周前没有任何变化，似乎这来势汹汹的感情与bug无关，只是纯粹的爱情而已。

又过了半个多月，阿岳他们学校的校园祭热热闹闹地开始了，小光的班里有个甜品站，两个天使化妆成普通人的样子，带着6个“宠物”大大方方地来逛集市。如今社会对数码兽见怪不怪，就算以原本的样子露面也不会再有人指指点点，但他俩现在就只是想过普通的生活罢了。

小光的甜品站出了一种混合红茶和牛奶的饮料，天女兽在迪路兽时期和小光分享过，于是这次她推荐给了天使兽。

天使兽在巴达兽时期没少跟着阿岳吃各种零食，但是奶茶还真的没怎么喝过，许是因为阿岳是个男孩，对这些甜腻腻的饮料都不怎么感兴趣的缘故，天使兽是第一次喝到这种饮料。似有若无的茶味混合浓浓的奶香，甜甜的味道在味蕾散开，奶茶杯一直握在天女兽手里，他就着吸管直接喝，根本分不清是妹子好看，还是奶茶好喝。

那天之后，天使兽就开始对奶茶情有独钟，天女兽甚至认认真真搜索了不少资料，和小光一起做了不少实验，那段时间所有失败的作品都喂给了阿岳，阿岳年底体检的时候发现自己重了不少，从此拒绝再做小白鼠。

“你们为什么只给我喝，不给天使兽喝？他又不会胖！”阿岳的哀嚎被小光无情地打断。

“因为我们要把成功的那一杯给天使兽啊。”

天使兽安静地围观，专注地看着天女兽摆弄厨房电子秤给茶叶称重的样子，她认真的侧脸勾勒出匀称漂亮的面部曲线，看得天使兽内心躁动不安。

只要是她亲手递给我的，哪怕是一杯毒药，我也能喝得甘之如饴。他想。

高三填报志愿的时候，阿岳选择深耕文学系，将来他想写书。小光犹豫再三，最后考了幼师学校，只是将绘画和摄影当成业余的爱好。

“小光当年拿的是光明徽章，我其实有一度担心过她长大后会有所改变，所以对战秩序兽的时候，我告诉她希望她一直保持着这份心。没想到，过去这么多年，她还真是一点没变，去做幼儿园老师也是因为心向光明吧，看着年幼的孩子们，总觉得哪怕今天再怎么黑暗，明天也会是晴天。”

太一知道妹妹志愿的时候，已经在外交部实习了一段时间，跟着他的前辈们游走于数码世界和现实世界的各个国家，见到了光鲜亮丽和苦难黑暗。有时候他纠结于为什么找不到一个十全十美的方法维护所有人的利益，可是自童年就开始的数码世界冒险经历又让他总是能很快释怀，明白这世上总有一些人需要牺牲，他要做的，就是让那些被迫的牺牲更有意义。

“我倒是不觉得她没变。”阿岳站在八神家的阳台上，和未来的大舅子闲聊人生。小光正在厨房帮着母亲准备午餐，大和在沙发上陪八神爸爸下棋。

两年前，太一和大和对双方父母正式摊牌，决定这辈子都在一起。开明的父母并未多加阻拦，只是提醒他们这条路在日本并不好走，希望他们是慎重考虑后才做的决定。

今天是阿岳正式作为小光男朋友上门拜访的日子，八神家的父母早就认识他，说是上门拜访，实际上他今天是来商讨不久后他和小光婚礼的，他们已经成年了，阿岳打算一到暑假就结婚，他已经等得够久了。

“她变了吗？”太一歪了歪头，似乎不太认同。

“何止是她，我们都变了。小光和我一样，从8岁误打误撞进入了数码世界开始直面那些可怕的战争，那时候我们俩是最年幼的了。我们的徽章是希望和光明，这两个与其说是人类美好的品质，不如说是人类美好的愿望。绝处逢生的是希望，照亮黑暗的是光明。小时候她心中拥有光明，是因为从未见过黑暗，想当然地以为这个世界就应该是光明的。可是这些年，我们有过无数次绝境，也陷入过无数次黑暗。最初以为的光明早就变了，现在的光明是穿过无数考验后，仍然余留下来的对世界的美好期待了。”

阿岳的一番话引得太一沉默，停顿了一会儿，他又说，“其实，太一哥哥你也变了，从前的勇气只是单纯地勇往直前，遇到危险总是将我们牢牢守护在身后，不畏惧受伤。缅因猫兽的事件中，你不再一股脑地往前冲，你犹豫了，我知道我哥哥还为此与你争吵过。可我那时候就明白，你的犹豫并非因为害怕而逃避，你的勇气从儿时的鲁莽大胆变成了勇敢地后面对自己亲手制造的结局。勇气依然是勇气，可是终究是变了。”

太一突然抬手拍了一把阿岳的后脑，笑着调侃，“不愧是文学生，说起话来一套一套的。一番表扬被你说得千回百转，要不是哥哥我读过几天书，都听不出来你到底是夸我还是骂我。”

阿岳装作被打疼的样子捂着后脑，哇哇大叫，“还没真的做你弟弟呢，你就开始欺负我了？”

“你可是从小嚷嚷着要做我弟弟的，怎么？现在不乐意了？”太一到底是大哥，斜睨了他一眼，不怀好意地看向屋内厨房的方向，“我以前足球社里很多同学都等着小光的电话号码呢，你要是不乐意，有的是人乐意喊我一声哥哥。”

“哥，我错了。”阿岳立刻乖巧。

几人的打闹自然传到了房间里四个数码兽的耳朵里，今天两个天使退化到迪路兽和巴达兽的模样，和亚古兽加布兽四个正坐在地上玩飞行棋。

“阿岳真是个聪明的孩子，总是能看透很多道理。”加布兽由衷感慨了一句。

“阿岳说得没错，正是因为这8个孩子走过风雨后，仍然能够坚守当年的那份美好品质，所以他们才是被选召的人呀。”亚古兽难得认真说了一回和吃没有关系的话。

“有太多人不经世事的时候非常美好，可是随着阅历的增加，心中的恶意也越来越多，最终小时候心中的善意荡然无存，长大后成了一个完全陌生的人。”迪路兽的语气中流露出自豪来。

“……唔，今天肯定有烤鸡翅！”亚古兽帅不过三秒，闭着眼睛嗅着门外飘进来的味道，自顾自地陶醉了起来。

“真是辛苦你了，加布兽。”巴达兽偷偷笑了起来，“每天面对这样的朋友，是不是觉得自己的情商也快被拉低了。”

加布兽这些年越发贴心，它没有回答巴达兽的话，只是温温柔柔地看着亚古兽。亚古兽突然睁开眼回头，撞进加布兽来不及收回的视线，“一会儿加布兽你要多吃些，上次来的时候，我记得你只吃到了一个，真是太可惜了。”

“啊……我知道了啦。”加布兽脸上飘来两朵可疑的红晕，坐他对面的迪路兽和巴达兽齐齐歪头看他，嘴角的坏笑藏也藏不住。

为了学校档案资料的连贯性，婚后的小光也仍然保持着八神的姓氏直到毕业。他们俩的婚礼小而精致，在太刀川家的一个私人会所里举行，除了家人和亲密的朋友谁都没喊来，就连两人的同学和老师也都是事后才知道的。

为了表达对婚礼的重视，天使兽在婚礼当天进化成了神圣天使兽，和天女兽当仁不让地担任伴郎和伴娘的角色，花仙兽负责搞定了现场所有的鲜花，太一亲自主持了仪式，大和带着曾经的乐队承包了当天所有的音效。

那是一场飘满了粉色花瓣的婚礼，热闹温馨的场面被小光自己架起的摄像机全程录下来。

阿岳和小光的对戒不是凡物。

自从他俩准备结婚，两人的数码兽就商量着要送一份礼物给自己珍视的人类。这些年来，他们陪伴两个孩子从孩提时代一路成长至今，他们早就是至亲至爱的家人。天使兽和天女兽商量了半天，最终背着两人单独找光子郎回到了数码世界，分别进化成了座天使兽和炽天使兽，前往曾经自己的城堡拿出了各自从前珍藏的宝石。他们将两块宝石合二为一，并且制出了两枚戒指。

这两枚戒指注入了天使们的心血，实际上蕴含着神圣的力量，虽然不足以抵御敌人，但当阿岳和小光之后几年又和大家一同前往数码世界的时候，总是时不时地发挥些小小的作用。比如在下着雨的山洞中提供热量，在落水的时候让他们能够短暂地呼吸，从高处掉下，但数码兽却来不及救场的时候，让他们安然落地。

看着台上新郎和新娘热烈地接吻，人们都在欢呼，起哄，让阿岳和小光亲吻得更久，花仙兽在半空中飘了一圈，大量的花瓣纷纷扬扬落下，宾客们的酒杯中都盛了一两片。

作为搭档的两个天使却站在了稍远的一棵樱花树下，远远地望着舞台上的两人，大天使搂住了身边的女神，他俩的身高差更加大了，天女兽勉强刚刚达到神圣天使兽的肩膀。

“小光今天真漂亮。”天女兽由衷地感慨。

“你也很漂亮。”大天使收紧了手臂将他心爱的人搂得更紧，低头在她的额头上压下一吻，“在我心里，你最漂亮。”

“神圣天使兽，你……”天女兽一时被他的直球打得不知该如何回答，略低了头红着脸讷讷地呢喃了一声他的名字。

“看着阿岳和小光走到今天，我竟也生出了几分羡慕来。”大天使侧身干脆将天女兽整个抱进怀里，在她耳边湿漉漉地说。

为了最重要的搭档的婚礼，今天他们都穿着人类世界正式的西装和晚礼服，深蓝色的定制西装勾勒出神圣天使兽高大魁梧的身材，浅粉色的拽地长裙则衬得天女兽婀娜优雅。要说郎才女貌，现场除了新郎新娘，他们俩也不算承让。不远处的欢呼声减弱，大家已经准备开席。望着人群慢慢回到自己的座位，如果他们继续呆在树下，很快就会成为全场第二个焦点。

但尽管如此，天女兽仍然没有推开神圣天使兽的怀抱，这个怀抱近几年带给她越来越大的安心，宽厚的臂膀仿佛能将她与所有的危险隔绝，大天使特有的温暖让她不断沉沦，每当这双臂膀将她包裹起来，她总是舍不得离开。

可现在显然不是好的时机，虽然她没有接话，但神圣天使兽也明白他得暂时把心思从女朋友身上收一收。

女朋友。

这个词是第一次从神圣天使兽的脑中蹦出来，他们原本只是数据的集合，恰好有了意识罢了。恋爱和婚姻，男女朋友和夫妻，这些身份与他们本没有任何关系，他们的世界也没有任何人掌管和认可这些。他心里有些自嘲，跟着阿岳在现实世界呆的久了，沾染上这里的习性，也不知是好事还是坏事。

就在他牵着天女兽的手准备混入混乱人群，趁机找个位置坐下的时候，他的身体突然被侧拉了一下，那是天女兽踮起脚尖拉下他的手臂，勉强触碰到他的脸。

啾~

一个短暂的亲吻。世界仿佛都安静了下来，神圣天使兽听到了“咔嚓”的快门声，似乎大家都在对着他们起哄，就连阿岳都在台上冲他比大拇指。可他什么都听不见，只有耳边天女兽温和又害羞的声音，“不要羡慕他们，从今天起，我属于你。”

微风吹过，一片片细小的花瓣从天而降，花仙兽并不在他们周围，那是大自然听到了他们的爱情，给他们送来的祝福。

那天的婚礼仿佛有两对新人，数码兽们显然对天使们更有兴趣，叽叽喳喳围绕着他们，哥码兽第一个八卦，“我早就知道你们肯定在一起了！”

“你怎么知道？”加布兽还没有反应过来。

“是因为神圣数码兽都是成双成对的，所以你们在一起了吗？”花仙兽已经退化成了巴鲁兽，她试图找个符合逻辑的解释。

“难道不应该是因为他们在一起了，所以神圣数码兽才是成双成对的吗？”逻辑鬼才甲虫兽也参与了讨论。

“你们也会像阿岳和小光一样举行婚礼吗？”比丘兽兴奋地围绕着他们飞来飞去。

“那婚礼上会不会像今天一样有很多好吃的？”亚古兽刚刚咽下第八个寿司，爪子抓着第九个，一听到婚礼，脑子里自动和美食画上等号，拨冗参与了讨论。

天女兽后知后觉地觉得不好意思，他们今天都摘了头盔，她那双水蓝色的眼睛微微垂下，脸颊上飘着红晕，颇有几分小女生的娇俏样子。

她的情郎倒是大方许多，爽朗地笑着，“天女兽刚刚接受了我的追求，大家看在我的面子上，不要把她吓跑了。”

“天女兽这么勇敢，怎么会被吓跑呢？”亚古兽似乎吃得噎了一下，艰难地从喉咙里嘶嘶地吐出一句话来。

加布兽似乎对这个朝夕相处的伙伴非常无语，把它拽得远了点，“祝福你们哟。”

阿岳和小光结婚后正式在外面租了个小屋算是新房，两个天使自然也跟着住了过去。两人上了大学后就不在同一个学校了，遇到各自有考试的时候无法按时回家，但是一想到毕业后能彻底地呆在一起，他们都对未来有着无限的期待。

大一很快过去，暑假前小光报名参加了个烘焙课程，专门学着做一些饼干和甜品，已经有两个家附近的幼儿园来找她实习，她打算学习一些新技能，以便在幼儿园里能和孩子们打成一片。

上课前一天晚上，天女兽突然找到她，“小光，我明天可以和你一起去吗？”

小光有些吃惊，“当然可以啊，不过我没想到你也喜欢烘焙呀？”

天女兽瞟了一眼浴室的方向，她的天使男朋友正在洗澡，明知他听不到，她还是压低了声音，“我想亲手做个蛋糕。”

“哦？”小光挑着眉头拉长音调，“是想给你的小男朋友？”她把小男朋友咬字特别重，也学着天女兽的样子压低声音。

天女兽犹豫了一下，似乎在权衡要不要说实话，小光就在她对面笑吟吟地看着她，最终她出于对小光的忠诚还是解释了一番，“说起来是有些不好意思，我们……额，我知道人类是有生日的，可是数码兽在无数次轮回中早就不记得自己最初诞生的日子了，尤其是像我们俩……”

天女兽停顿了一下，似乎在考虑措辞，小光已经明白了她的意思，她只思考了一小会儿就继续说，“我们俩重生过很多次，可没有哪一次的轮回比我们遇到你们后的这一生更有意义。所以，我们私下约定，将我们与你们遇到的那一天作为自己的生日。我知道这很奇怪，你不要笑话我们，我们只是……”

她突然被小光抱住了，小光的怀抱比起天使兽来细瘦得多，可是每当迪路兽迷茫或陷入强烈不安的时候，正是这个温柔坚定的怀抱一次次将她托住。

“怎么会笑话你们呢，你们把我和阿岳看得这么重要，我和阿岳十分感激。是暑假快到了，天使兽的生日也快到了，所以天女兽想为他亲手做一个蛋糕吧？”

小光语气平缓，带着神奇的魔力一下子抚平天女兽心中的那点忐忑，原本她还觉得有几分羞耻，但小光一副理所当然的样子，给了她莫大的鼓励。

她同样抱住小光，19岁的女孩骨架已经成熟，抱起来不比她小时候那么柔软娇弱，她感到小光正抚摸着她的头发，在她耳边轻柔地说，“明天早晨一起去吧，今晚你可要早些休息哟。”

这是天使兽诞生以来的第一个生日，一个像人类的生日。数码兽是不会纪念所谓生日的，他们只是一堆数据，出生就是被记录，死亡就是被删除。可是自从常住人类世界，天使兽有时候总是忘记自己是数码兽，唯有中间不时回到数码世界战斗的时候，他才会意识到自己与阿岳毕竟身份不同。

这种身份模糊的感觉自从天女兽在阿岳的婚礼上变向答应了他的求爱后越发厉害，他有时候看着拉他一起逛超市，替小光他们买柴米油盐的天女兽，总觉得自己是不是真的活成了一个人类。

这种“生活”的实感在今年的8月1日几乎达到了顶峰，这天是他的“生日”。十一年前的今天，他在数码世界遇到了阿岳，从此他和阿岳开始了这辈子都解不开的缘分。按照现实世界的历法，迪路兽应该和他差不多时间遇到小光，但天女兽不愿意和他一天生日，因为她“不想明明过了两个生日却只能吃到一次蛋糕”，所以天女兽的生日被人为延后了一个星期。

这天阿岳说自己有个暑期投稿还没有写完，小光说自己有个摄影兼职工作要做，一整天都单独属于他们俩。

他们白天去了游乐园，天使兽在射击游戏大获全胜，赢来一个超大的毛绒熊，顺便拒绝了旁边有个杂志社工作人员过来搭讪试图要电话号码的要求。

又坐了游乐园新开的大摆锤，当他们慢慢转到垂直，机器甚至有几秒钟停止，而周围所有人都开始尖叫的时候，天使兽敏感地察觉到天女兽紧闭着眼，身体竟然微微颤抖，背上若隐若现似乎要把羽翼释放出来。他若无其事地就着倒挂的姿势看了眼二十几米下的地面，游刃有余地将他的小女孩搂进怀里，带着几分笑意地安抚，“想象一下我们自己飞在高空，不要害怕。”

后来终于落到平地，天使兽甚至贴心地买来可乐给她压惊。

“这么害怕呀？”还是没忍住调侃了一句。

“没有翅膀飞到那么高，会本能地害怕万一掉下来就会有危险了吧？”天女兽的声音似乎都在发抖，可是看到他微笑的样子，又觉得自己挺丢脸，“……难道你不怕吗？”

本以为他或许会随意安慰她几句，可正直的天使认真地看着她，轻柔而坚定地说，“一点也不，一想到就算掉下去了也和你在一起，就一点也不害怕了。所以你也不要害怕，就算真的掉下去了，我也一定会垫在你下面，不让你疼的。”

一直到傍晚他们俩才到家，进门被一大束彩带打中，要不是伴随着阿岳和小光高调的“生日快乐！”，天使兽几乎立刻就要进入战斗状态。

空气中飘散着肉汤的香味，家里的天花板上吸着漂起来的气球，墙上拉着鲜艳的彩带，桌上摆着丰盛的晚餐，中间有一个蛋糕。

天使兽不知所措地看着眼前的三人，三人却一脸期待地看着他。

“天使兽，今晚的晚餐是我和小光一起做的哟，庆祝你的生日。”阿岳率先介绍，“不过，这个蛋糕可不是我们俩做的。”

精巧的蛋糕表面画着一个卡通人物，寥寥几笔勾勒出一个金色长发，戴着头盔的天使形象，那画的正是现在站在桌边目瞪口呆的天使兽。蛋糕上还有一块巧克力牌子，上面用白色的笔记写着，“不管几岁，快乐万岁”。

这个字迹化成灰他都能认得出来是天女兽的字迹。

“天女兽上个月特别为你学做的蛋糕，完全没有任何人的帮忙。今天你们要出去玩，为了确保口感，她可是凌晨四点就起来做蛋糕，然后在你醒来之前又躺了会去，我本来想帮她，可她却说一定要给你一个完整的亲手做的礼物，因为这是你的第一个生日。”

小光一边替四人盛汤，一边不紧不慢地介绍着。她话音刚落，天使就紧紧拥住了身边的天女，整张脸几乎埋进她的头发。

“……感谢你。”他的声音有些发抖，听得其他人发愣，从来没人能让天使哭泣，因为他无所畏惧，就算面对死亡也淡然接受。可就是这个小小的家庭生日晚餐，让天使兽觉得胸腔里如有一团浓烈的火焰，逼得他眼眶发热。

“你接受我的爱就是对我最好的报答。”他的女神这样回答。

如果说被天女兽的生日蛋糕感动到哭对于天使兽来说绝对不算是挑战“男人的尊严”，他可以大方承认确有其事，那么安全套事件就是天使兽，不，应该是巴达兽恨不得格式化删除的数据。

生日过后不久，天使兽毫无征兆地突然退化成了巴达兽，把当时正在阳台上浇花的天女兽吓了一跳。巴达兽眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛，萌哒哒地让天女兽不用担心，他要去找亚古兽问些事。

如果那天她再追问一句巴达兽到底是什么事，就没有后来长达半年的羞耻和尴尬了。

天使兽早就发现阿岳的抽屉下藏着什么宝贝，连他和天女兽都没见过，他不愿玷污天使的手，于是退化成了巴达兽趁着两人去上课的时候，悄悄拿出了压在抽屉最底部的一个盒子。

其实包装上有说明，他没看。其实他可以搜索些数据，他也没这么做。其实他还可以拿给天女兽看看，他还是没有。巴达兽凭实力完美避开了所有的正确选项，直接拿着这个盒子去找了亚古兽，还是趁着加布兽和大和在一起玩儿口琴的时候。

“亚古兽，你知道这个怎么用吗？”

“我猜这应该是什么疫苗吧。”亚古兽正在咔嚓咔嚓地啃着薯片。

“疫苗？”

“我有时候会听到太一拿着这个对大和说，‘听话，用了这个才不会生病’。能够预防生病的，不就是疫苗吗？”亚古兽一脸理所当然。

“那你见过他们怎么用吗？”巴达兽突然燃起了希望。

“太一总是把门反锁，而且声音也不大，我……欸，对了，今天大和休假在家，我们可以问问他呀。”亚古兽突然跳起，一把夺过巴达兽手里的盒子，一路高喊着“大和！”一边举着盒子冲出了房间。

许多年后天使兽依然不明白亚古兽到底是存心整他，还是真的勇气可嘉，他那天追也追不上亚古兽，急匆匆飞到大和的门口，正好看到大和面色古怪，红一阵青一阵地质问亚古兽这个盒子哪儿来的。

巴达兽扑腾着翅膀想躲，可是亚古兽的大嗓门已经传来清晰的声音，“是巴达兽，他就在门口，他拿着这个来问我怎么用。”

大和抬头果然见到巴达兽尴尬地悬停在门口，这下他脸上的红晕似乎更明显了，咬着牙进行了一番心理斗争后，深吸一口气抬手不轻不重地拍了把巴达兽的脑袋，“臭小子，一个个都长大了还不让人省心。”

巴达兽尴尬地陪笑，“大和……要不还是把盒子还给我吧，我自己再查查资料。”

大和一边拿起电话拨着号码，一边故意凶巴巴地对他说，“晚了！不好学的伸手党就该受点惩罚，长长记性。”

电话很快被接通，巴达兽沮丧地听着大和说，“阿岳，估计你还不知道你抽屉里少了什么吧？你家巴达兽能耐了，拿了些少儿不宜的东西来问亚古兽怎么使用，我说……你自己结了婚，也该给巴达兽他们受点教育吧？”

那天下午巴达兽像是个做错了事等待家长放学来接的孩子，在太一家等着阿岳下课。期间无论加布兽和亚古兽怎么逗他高兴，他都闷闷不乐。

小光和天女兽见到被阿岳抱回来的巴达兽非常吃惊，以为他们俩去什么地方单独战斗受了伤，搞清楚了来龙去脉后，两个姑娘简直哭笑不得。

“你不打算进化啦？”临睡前天女兽看着蜷缩在身边的巴达兽，没忍住薅了几把它的尾巴，惹得巴达兽发痒。

“都是我不好，天使兽不会记得这件事的……”巴达兽干脆破罐子破摔，翻起肚皮让天女兽摸个痛快，一边还为自己今后的形象做最后的努力。

“你还不如说你不会记得天使兽和神圣天使兽的事呢，你说说，真的进化了，天使兽哪一桩不记得？”天女兽也没客气，手掌整个儿埋进它柔软的绒毛中，这手感相当好了。

“那你会不会对我……额，对天使兽和神圣天使兽的印象变坏？”巴达兽刻意垂下了眼，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

天女兽沉默了，惹得巴达兽非常着急，看起来快急哭了，姑娘才终于笑着开了尊口，“不会的啦，巴达兽是巴达兽，天使兽是天使兽，你们的性格本就完全不同，我不会混为一谈啦。”

巴达兽似乎放了心，天女兽却没有放过他，继续调侃，“不过巴达兽还是一如既往地有小心机，实际上你知道这件事有损天使兽的形象，所以才故意退化的吧？你都多久没有退化成巴达兽了，话说你真的不知道那个是什么吗？”

巴达兽突然翻身趴在天女兽的胸口，软萌的声音也低了几分，认真的表情和它可爱的外表有几分不搭调，说的话却直白又大胆，“天女兽这么说，会让我以为你想试一试？”

短暂的几秒钟谁都没说话，天女兽眨了眨眼，退化成了迪路兽，这下他俩差不多身量，大眼瞪小眼地坐在硕大的床上对视。

“我觉得还是这个形态和你更配。”迪路兽有几分不自在地强行解释自己的退化。

“我也觉得呢。”巴达兽围绕它飞了一圈。

他们俩在下一次友人们聚会的时候被调侃了大半天，原本准备找个风波过去的时候就进化成人形，这下两人为了维护自己的形象，只得继续保持猫和老鼠的体型企图萌混过关。迪路兽在这件事里当然也是被揶揄的波及对象，好在它颇有团体精神，面对其他人对他俩无差别的调笑，它不仅没有把自己摘个干净，还为巴达兽反击过几次，看得他们的人类搭档忍俊不禁。

几个月后他们又一次踏上数码世界的土地，不算艰难的战斗倒也损耗了些体力，众数码兽都纷纷退化休养生息，唯独阿岳叫住了自家的两个大宝贝，“一会儿回家别急着退化，我有东西要给你。”

天使兽老成持重，没往别的方面想，只以为是阿岳需要他帮忙，点了点头没多说什么。那天晚上小光觉得异常疲倦，早早洗了澡就睡了。阿岳在两个天使的共同帮助下收拾完了碗筷，然后他去书房拿来一个优盘，语重心长得仿佛面对自家儿子，“这个是亚古兽对巴达兽的道歉礼物，他从太一电脑上偷来的。”

天使兽拿着这个优盘顿觉有些烫手，他怎么可能不记得巴达兽前不久做的蠢事，就算不是现在这个体型，可到底是同一个人，怎么说都是尴尬的。可他到底不是巴达兽软萌的性格，还是心存几分侥幸，“里面是什么？”

“是看了就会知道那个盒子里的‘疫苗’怎么用的东西。”阿岳冲他眨眨眼，嘴角的笑意怎么都藏不住，“记得把门关好。”

说完，他的人类搭档迅速闪身进了书房，高昂的甚至带着几分激动的声音从门缝里飘了出来，“今晚我要赶稿，不要来找我哦。”

优盘里是什么对于天使兽来说其实已经不重要了，还能是什么，他拿到那个优盘的时候，出于大家本质上都是数据的缘故，他已经快速感应到了，无非就是那些饮食男女们颠鸾倒凤的场面，他在过去几个月作为巴达兽的时候，已经悄悄在网上看了个遍。

优盘里唯独有一个默认名字的文件夹是加了双层密码的，这些密码对于天使兽来说倒不难，可他解开后却有些后悔不该去看。

那是太一和大和的真人秀，应该是旁边架了个摄像机。好几个不同时段的视频，显然太一时不时就会更新这个文件夹，最近一个文件是两天前。画面中的正副队长和平时判若两人，大量的大和带着哭腔的求饶，太一嘴里的温柔和并不松懈的动作。这是天使兽第一次直面他认识的人做这档子事儿，冲击得他有些难以消化。

实际上这个文件夹中，更多的画面是事后的安抚，大和每次都累极了，不管不顾就睡了过去，太一总是善后的那个，小心地清理现场，他看着大和安睡的眼神温柔得能滴水。

天使兽是被天女兽的声音叫唤回神的。

“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”天女兽看到他对着手里的优盘出神，叫了好几声才有反应，不免有些担心。她刚从浴室出来，正歪着头拿大浴巾擦干头发。

天使兽突然就觉得喉头发干，浑身燥热得厉害，许是刚才那些片段的后遗症，他的身体突然极度渴望。亚古兽可真是个勇者，要是被太一知道他和大和的限量版就这么轻易地流露出来，怕是逃不掉一顿男子双打。

可天使兽管不了它那么多，权当它是还了前几个月的债。太一有大和，阿岳有小光，天使兽何其幸运，其实一直也有属于自己的姑娘。

“欸？你怎么突然就进化了？”天女兽被突然进化了的神圣天使兽抱了起来带进了卧室，手里擦了一半的毛巾跌落在地上。

神圣天使兽以神官形态出现，让天女兽有些迷乱。他主动撩开脸上的面罩，闪烁着欲望和渴求的眼神直勾勾地看着怀里的女孩，“进化了才配得上今晚的你。”他说。

温暖的光让天女兽身上沐浴后的那点水汽全都干燥下来，原本只是松垮裹着的浴袍早就在被大天使压在床上的时候彻底松开，雪白香软的胴体躺在散乱的金色长发上，神圣天使兽觉得身下那点坚硬无处安放，恨不得马上进入它该有的归宿。

“你……”天女兽原本想问他今晚怎么这么突然，左乳突然被温暖濡湿的口腔包裹，乳尖被人轻轻吮吸，这巨大的刺激直接掐断了天女兽的话音，婉转出一声呻吟。

神圣天使兽不知何时已将自己身上的长袍褪去一半，露出结实宽阔的上身，天女兽手掌覆上他的胸膛，指尖描摹着他肌肉的纹路。

左乳被松开，微凉的空气让她又受一重刺激，男人略带粗重的呼吸在她耳边响起，她的颈侧被他柔软的嘴唇不断啄吻。天女兽被压在床上动弹不得，只觉得一阵阵热流向下体冲去，连腰部都软得只能陷进床垫。

“这是你刚才……嘶……看到的东西？”断断续续的声音带着颤音，听得大天使很是受用。

“还有心思考虑刚才的事，不应该哦。”大天使轻咬着她的耳垂，引得她难耐地扭动了身体。灵活的手指游走到她的下体，轻柔坚定地分开她的双腿，听到她的惊呼，两指贴合上滚烫的阴唇。

他们恋爱至今，确实是第一次性爱，应该说是他们诞生以来的第一次，真正意义上的初夜。尽管大天使的理论知识挺丰富，可毕竟实战是头一遭，多少带着些探索的谨慎。

指尖摸到似乎已经有些潮湿的阴蒂，轻轻夹弄揉搓，天女兽只觉体内缓慢释放出的痒意和快感几乎让她无法自持，她咬着下唇抑制快要脱口而出的呻吟。神圣天使兽感觉到了她的隐忍，终于亲吻上她的嘴唇，将她紧绷的牙关舔舐开，唇齿相依间模糊地引导着她，“相信我，别怕。”

这句话带着神奇的魔力，立刻就让天女兽安心下来，稍有犹豫却还是将双腿缠上神圣天使兽的腰，原本就只是搭在他身上的长袍顺势滑落，两具肉体终于坦诚相贴，火热的体温带着数码兽不该有的真实肉感，让他们俩都彻底性奋起来。

大天使的腿间早就硬挺，天女兽就算再没经过人事也知道那是什么，上古时代也有过两性结合的数码兽，他们不是数码世界的独一对，传说最早的那批数码蛋就是那对数码世界的亚当和夏娃结合产生的。

濡湿的阴道还是没能让神圣天使兽的进入得太顺利，初次的紧致和疼痛不可避免，大天使觉得满身燥热，又不愿在第一次弄伤了他的女孩，让她从此对这件事心生恐惧，忍着巨大的冲动缓慢进入。可是逐渐增大的酸胀和疼痛让天女兽全身紧绷，无法放松，她的手指不自主地在大天使的背上划下痕迹。

神圣天使兽停下了，似乎在考虑要不要继续，可是天女兽疼得突然有几分烦躁，误将大天使的体贴当成犹豫，被压住的身体向上一顶，靠着蛮力硬生生将他的阳具吞进几分，喘着粗气怒喝，“你到底行不行呀？”

“你说什么？”这话差点把温和的神官激将成好斗的战士。

“长痛不如短痛，快进来……”天女兽觉得这不上不下的感觉折腾得她想哭，可她也是个战士，没那么容易服软。

这底气不足的声音撩得大天使一阵心疼，不断亲吻着她的嘴唇，“真拿你没办法，都这个时候了还不忘逞强。”

“唔！”天女兽觉得自己被从中劈开，撕裂的疼痛一瞬间涌上大脑，疼得她不分轻重咬破了神圣天使兽的舌尖，浅淡的血腥味充斥口腔。大天使没有退缩，带着伤口的舌尖轻轻舔舐着她的齿列，像她曾经还是小狗兽的时候舔舐自己的伤口一般轻柔而小心。

“没关系，如果很疼不用压抑自己。”他的手掌抚过她额上粘湿的头发，清冽的声音带着神奇的治愈让她下体的疼痛逐渐被充盈的喜悦代替，穴口还有些许擦痛，可已变得微不足道。

神圣天使兽觉得自己正被卷入一个无法自拔的风暴，强有力的阴道肌肉紧紧吸附着他的阳具，哪怕轻微的蠕动和收缩都激发他内心首次苏醒的欲望越发强烈。只是全部没入就已让他觉得舒爽无比，只是天女兽似乎还是很疼，他不敢再动 ，只能一遍遍笨拙地用他以为有效的方法让她放松。

“可以……了哟。”无比害羞的声音轻轻传来，大天使被这声音撩骚得差点将她揉碎。

“如果还是很疼的话，就叫我停下来。”天知道他是如何在缓慢抽送时还能违心地说这句话，每一次抽动都刺激得阴道内壁不断收缩，按摩着阳具上盘踞的筋脉，强烈的快感随着脊柱一路攀上。前几次他还控制着速度，几次之后他已彻底沉沦欲海，越来越快地抽送起来。

他们的体型相差很大，神圣天使兽几乎把天女兽整个拢在怀里压在身下，天女兽的双腿早已攀上他的劲腰，体内有节奏的律动蹭出更多体液，随着他的动作发出粘腻的水声，这声音刺激得两人彻底放开。

原本紧致略带干涩的阴道彻底被操开，天女兽半阖双眼，雾气弥漫上她的眼角，她觉得全身越来越热，仿佛仍有不满足。大天使突然放缓了速度，抽送也不断变换着角度，正当天女兽有些疑惑的时候，突然阳具滑过体内一点，一阵酸涩后爆发出剧烈的快感，小腹几乎被这刺激得抽搐起来。

“啊……这是……”她有些慌张于身体的变化，那快感过后，她又有些渴望。

“你看，我们找到了，”神圣天使兽的气息也开始不稳，刚才磨蹭到敏感点让阴道收缩得太厉害，他的整根阳具几乎被吸入完全无法撤出，这一下让他都险些把持不住交代在里头，但他还是不忘逗弄一番迷离的女神，“这里就是你最舒服的地方。”

随着话音，他用力挺胯准确地撞上这个角度，天女兽受不了地仰头呻吟。大天使低头看去，他怀里的女人全身舒展开来，高贵圣洁的容貌攀上潮红的颜色，眼角的泪水被撞得滚落下来，楚楚动人又饱含肉欲。一头金发凌乱散在床上，和自己的稍深的金色长发交织在一起。胸乳随着抽送的节奏轻微摇晃，细腻的腰部被他的一手托住，大张的双腿紧紧缠绕在自己腰间，泥泞不堪的阴部正含着自己的巨大阳具，明明是有力的阴道肌肉却因硕大的阳具而看起来吞吐得有些费劲。

他被眼前的美色迷得晕头转向，抓住她的手腕将她的双手反扣在床上，冲刺的速度越来越快，阴道的收缩也越来越规律，天女兽的手指蜷缩起来，似乎受不了这个刺激，他附身将她紧咬的牙关舔开，如愿听到了她抑制不住的哭腔呻吟。

不知抽送了多久，天女兽突然挣扎起来，阴道的收缩越来越快，“不要……太过……”她似乎在抗拒着即将到来的快感。

神圣天使兽全身压下，啃吻着她的嘴唇，含混不清地告诉她，“别怕，我的爱人，享受这个感觉……”

“啊——”喑哑的呻吟只开了个头就被席卷全身的快感击碎，天女兽觉得自己似乎又回到了天界，踩着绵软的云端不能下来。阴道里冲出大量的热液浇盖着神圣天使兽埋在肉穴里的龟头，阴道快速地有节奏地收缩，强大的刺激也带给大天使前所未有的快感，如果他的羽翼不是已经收起，现在恐怕已经彻底张开撑满了整个房间。

他疯了似地进行最后的冲刺，所有的快感都积压在小腹，一次次抽送像是要把阴囊也塞进阴道，天女兽被他逼出了第二次高潮，不由自主地抬腰想要抵抗这波让人失态的快感，阴道包裹着阳具的角度变化了，绵软的内壁不断挤压着龟头，随着他的最后一个抽送终于抵在她的G点上射精。

大量的精液冲刷得天女兽抽搐起来，大天使将她略微抱起，抚摸着她的脊梁，“真好啊……”他亲吻着她的头发，“我们终于完整地在一起了。”

那天晚上他们玩儿了个通宵，勤于学习的神圣天使兽把他所有看到过的姿势全都尝试了个遍，天快亮的时候，天女兽已经彻底失去意识，稍稍一碰就敏感得起鸡皮疙瘩，梦呓都是皱着眉头不想要了。

夏末的凌晨六点天已大亮，今天是周末，阿岳和小光不会这么早起床，房间里一片狼藉，空气中弥漫着浓郁的情香。神圣天使兽一点也不觉得疲劳，甚至完全不需要退化，他轻轻打开门，确定两个人类搭档仍然睡得毫无知觉，才把他珍爱的姑娘抱去浴室清洗。

“看来是真的把你累坏了。”直到重新送进被窝天女兽都无知无觉，大天使这会儿倒是有了点不合时宜的歉意，亲昵地吻着她的额头，“好好休息吧，我的小女孩。”

天女兽觉得自己被包裹在一个温暖的怀抱里，这个怀抱在久远到有些模糊的记忆里曾经出现过，她皱着眉头仔细思考，可就是想不起来到底是什么。她微微握拳似乎在和自己糟糕的记忆较着劲，突然额头上似乎有人轻柔地抚摸自己，天女兽顿时卸了力，疲倦袭来，她累得实在没法再思考半分。

坠入熟睡的黑暗之前，她似乎看到那年还是座天使兽的自己，在天界的花园里和炽天使兽拥抱的场景，尽管他们都满身铠甲，也许还混合着不久前战场上肃穆的血腥，可是那个拥抱和现在感受到的一样，让人安心又迷恋。

中午快过去了，但天女兽还是没有醒，神圣天使兽抱着她睁眼到了现在。她似乎总是在做梦，梦中时而安宁时而混乱，神圣天使兽周身散发着柔和的光芒，这光芒驱散了她黑暗的梦境，让她得以踏实地休息。

天女兽的左手手背上有一个浅色的X型伤痕，这是曾经吸血魔兽奴役她的时候，在迪路兽身上留下的。当年这个伤痕应该深入筋脉，所以即使过去这么久，又进化成了完全体也没能去除。

神圣天使兽将她的手握在自己手中，两只手大小的差异让他轻易将她包裹起来，指腹慢慢摩梭着这个陈年的疤痕，心里丝丝拉拉地疼。

多年来战场上的伤痛未能让她流露出胆怯，他看着心疼，想告诉她其实自己是可以被全然信任和依赖的，哭泣和害怕不会影响她的坚强和勇敢。但他明白，身为一个战士，天女兽不会需要他这样的怜悯。

于是不怀好意地，昨天晚上他是折腾得她够呛，心里总带着几分倔强，想看她崩溃哭泣的模样。他如愿了，第三次之后，天女兽对他的体力畏惧起来，可他却停不下来，初次的拥抱如此珍贵，不尽兴不想停下。

“你不是问我行不行么？我总得用实际行动回答你，是不是？”他不紧不慢循循善诱，天女兽就崩溃地抽泣了。

“难道你不舒服么？”见她这样，他想过如果她真的不想要了，他就停下。

“舒服……可我害怕这样的舒服……”抽抽嗒嗒的回答让他的心都化了。

他好笑地将她揽进怀里轻轻拍打着后背，“舒服是应该的，我刚才让你享受这种舒服，还记得么？”

怀里的姑娘已经有些神志不清，但还是乖巧地点头。

“既然记得，那就好好享受，乖乖的，嗯？”他得寸进尺，也如愿以偿地看到哭泣的女神在他身下雌伏。

到底还是勉强她了，神圣天使兽回想着昨天晚上的事，心里自嘲自己怎么一把年纪了竟然还能把持不住。

门外传来阿岳的声音，问他们要不要起来吃饭。他随手披了件衣服去开门，见到阿岳吃惊的眼神才意识到昨晚他在阿岳面前还是天使兽呢。他没说太多，安慰了小光，又拿了些食物返回了房间。

一直到太阳落山天女兽才慢慢醒来，身上早就清爽干燥，床头坐着凝视着她的神圣天使兽，她下体反射性地神经跳起来。

大天使把她扶坐起来，将床头的温水递给她，“昨天晚上吓到你了，对不起。”

她捏着水杯看着他认真的神情，忽然笑着凑近亲了一口他的脸颊，“最喜欢你了。”

就像一阵春风拂过复苏的大地，神圣天使兽的内心瞬间开满了花，天女兽喝了几口水将杯子放回床头，疑惑地看着他，“你怎么了？”

“阿岳结婚那天我说我很羡慕，那天我们算是真正在一起了吧。”他声音柔和地说，“那以后的每一天我都很感激你在我身边，随着我们在人类世界的生活，我变得越来越像个普通人，有时候甚至误以为我们真的只是普通的情侣。前几天回到数码世界我才意识到，我们和阿岳小光毕竟还是有区别的，数码世界终究没那么多风花雪月。”

“你在后悔么？”天女兽似乎有些不明白他为什么突然说这些。

“不是。”他笑了笑，从身后拽过自己的长发，挑了一小缕，又挑了天女兽的一缕头发，手指灵活地将它们编织成了一个简单的同心结。掌心烘出一团暖光，这个小小的同心结变成了一个精致的吊坠，神圣天使兽又取了自己的一根头发化成了细细的项链，穿在这个吊坠上做了一个完整的项链。

替她把头发拨到耳后，在她惊讶眼神中替她把项链带上，“就算数码世界只是单纯的数据，可我们终究是生出了感情。就算没人替我们证婚，可我们实际上也做了夫妻。我既然做了你的丈夫，总该有些长久的东西留给你。这个项链里融合了我们的头发，我的一部分数据也在里面，总有一些我不在你身边的时刻，当你独自一人的时候，这个项链就像我一直在你身边一样。”

天女兽被他感动了，可又对他最后的话感到害怕，“什么时候你会不在我身边？”

其实神圣天使兽并没有任何暗指，他只是想送她这份礼物罢了，可他的话似乎让她产生了某种误会，就像某种不好的暗示。

“到底……什么时候？”她又问了一遍。

他叹了口气将她搂进怀里，故作无奈地说，“还能是什么时候，当然是你一个人洗澡的时候啊。”

阿岳和小光的孩子出生的时候，小光正是刚毕业不久，出了产假刚好投入工作，时机算得刚好。天女兽看着软得一塌糊涂的小婴儿也母性爆棚，她在数码世界的天界有一部分工作就是照顾幼小的数码兽们，这和小光的工作颇有几分相似。只是人类幼崽毕竟和数码兽不同，小光第一次把孩子给她的时候，她差点将孩子摔了，要不是天使兽眼明手快从后替她托了一把，这孩子八成凶多吉少。

天使兽抱过的最小的孩子就是当年刚刚相遇的阿岳了，天知道他当年是多么控制自己手臂的力量才没有将男孩锢得发疼，如今他看着天女兽温柔地抱着婴儿，竟然心生圆满，虽然是痴心妄想，但要是他们也能有个孩子，就真的和普通人的幸福没什么区别了。

“其实你以前也短暂地收养过一个孩子吧？”天女兽某一天突然这么问他。

“啊？”他一时想不起来这回事。

“我记得你是神圣天使兽的时候，有一次在森林里遇到了一个小豆丁，于是将它带回了神域，可惜后来还是没有救活。”天女兽认真地回忆起来，“非常遥远的时候了，事实上那是我们自己都刚诞生不久吧。”

天使兽突然想起来了，确实在古老的记忆中有这么一个片段，那个死去的小豆丁还给自己做了一份礼物，就因为那一瞬加的冲动，他还黑化过一阵。

“不过幸好后来回到了正常呢。”他心有余悸。

“小光的孩子真可爱，是不是？”天女兽试探地问他。

“你也想生一个？”老司机不答反问，一把搂住姑娘调戏。

“我生不出，但是等到这个孩子长大，我们可以找个机会把基路比兽带回来。”天女兽试图挣脱锢在自己腰上的铁臂，但没有成功，也就随他去。

“我不养。”天使兽难得撒娇，低头埋进她的颈间深吸一口气，“我不喜欢兔子。”

“那你喜欢什么？”天女兽没有拆穿他曾经和智天使兽不美好的记忆，忍着笑拍了拍他的后背。

“小猫小狗都喜欢，就是不喜欢兔子。”天使兽舔了舔她的耳垂，湿漉漉地低语。

“我退化成小狗兽或者迪路兽，就能满足你对小猫小狗的喜欢了。”天女兽痒得笑起来，略微拉开些距离与他对视，戏谑地想看他为难，“姑娘与小动物不可兼得，你要哪个？ ”

“姑娘。”天使兽不假思索地回答，将她抱入怀中，“其实，只要是你，不管什么样子都好。“

“虽然我也不愿意，但还是得说，若有一天，我又堕落的话，请你不要念旧情。”天女兽安静地被他抱着，声音有些发闷。

“要是真的有那一天，也请你不要忘记希望就在你身边。”天使兽更加搂紧了她，“只要牢牢地守着希望，就能重回光明。”

天女兽形影不离的那个同心结项链发出一瞬间微弱的光芒。

“好。”她说。

天使兽没有告诉她，只要有这个项链在，她再也不会坠入黑暗，因为他将希望的力量注入了这个项链，无时无刻陪伴着她。

当她遇到绝望的时候，永远会有一个声音告诉她，希望还在，光明也还会有。

明月清风你和我。

FIN


End file.
